


into your gravity.

by junfhongs



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe - Psycho-Pass Fusion, Analyst Jonghyun, Inspector Minhyun, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Sexual Content, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:54:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22072090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junfhongs/pseuds/junfhongs
Summary: psycho pass!AU. Jonghyun was on the edge again, but he didn't know if Minhyun was his lifeline— or if he was the last push Jonghyun needed before diving into the abyss.
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jonghyun | JR
Comments: 19
Kudos: 34





	into your gravity.

Jonghyun tossed his lab coat on the couch, knowing just how much that aggravated Minhyun. "Can you—" Minhyun groaned at his antics. He knew his way around Jonghyun's "studio apartment" of sorts and turned on the lights by the entrance. "You need to clean your room," he noted, only with _mild_ distaste.

Jonghyun scoffed. "No time. Too busy running your errands day and night."

"Not entirely my fault that Sibyl— never mind," mumbled Minhyun. Jonghyun glanced at the band on his own wrist. _Not entirely your fault that Sibyl keeps on pointing you to fuckups,_ Jonghyun would have finished for him. That was what led them here, right? Just an inspector and his latent criminal of an analyst in a relatively large dorm space to help him forget that he's still a prisoner, no matter how much he's done for the state.

Jonghyun turned on the stove and placed the kettle on the burner. Just regular, ordinary day things. Keep calm, keep quiet, keep thinking of good things, happy things— _always._ Jonghyun wasn't a fan of the powers that led them here, but he wasn't going to turn down an opportunity to live a decent life with a purpose.

He felt a hand on the small of his back. It must have taken Minhyun five strides across the living room to get to his spot right now. Jonghyun would know. It wasn't like he hadn't been watching Minhyun in all these months. Still, there was concern etched in the lines on Minhyun's face, settled right beside his under eyes and the scars from knives and broken glass and near death experiences. Jonghyun knew each of those experiences; he knew how he waited with bated breath for Minhyun's response on the comms— anything from a grunt to a mumbled curse to the frazzled sound of his breathing. That was enough for Jonghyun.

"Hey," Minhyun whispered, "I think I'm losing you." He had a gentle hand on Jonghyun's back and the other turning off the stove as the kettle shrieked and brought Jonghyun back to the present. Minhyun was cold today, cold enough to make Jonghyun shiver as he brushed a little closer. 

"Thanks," said Jonghyun, a blush at the tops of his cheeks. Minhyun wasn't afraid to get close, not anymore, not after— everything. Jonghyun reached up and searched for the box of tea in his cupboards. "Your gift," he said, waiting for Minhyun's satisfied grin. "Your gift to me that's mostly a gift to yourself."

Minhyun huffed and backed away. "That's _expensive_ tea, mind you." He watched Jonghyun prepare it with his usual sharp eyes. "And I see it's barely been touched," he said dryly.

"Expensive tea for the guest of honor only." Jonghyun poked Minhyun's cheek when he turned around to hand him his mug.

"Thank you," Minhyun whispered before taking a cautious sip. He smiled. "I really have great taste."

They leaned on counters opposite each other, sly eyes making contact every few sips or so. Jonghyun didn't like to admit it, but Minhyun's eyes always had a profound effect on him. There was something about the way he looked at people: he was always cold and cautious of it all. It was just part of the job, something that kept his hue from getting clouded with every hazard he interacted with or every gruesome crime he had to investigate.

But when he was looking at Jonghyun… well, Jonghyun didn't want to look into it, but that must have been different, right? There must have been something here, something worth checking out, something that made Minhyun follow Jonghyun back to his room instead of getting some rest after yet another exhausting assignment. This wasn't— Jonghyun wasn't making this all up, right?

_Something snapped._

Minhyun turned around and walked back to the living room, staring at the little mementos of Jonghyun's old life. He still had pictures of his family on the wall, something to remind himself that he had a real life waiting for him outside these walls if he wanted to get himself together someday. Before Jonghyun could even say anything about it, Minhyun got his lab coat and hung it on the rack, turning back towards Jonghyun with an exasperated grimace. "You drive me insane, Jonghyun."

Jonghyun placed his half-empty cup on the counter, waiting for Minhyun to settle down beside him. "Likewise," he said quietly.

"What does that mean?"

Jonghyun didn't really know how to respond to that. "Where to begin?" he mumbled as he faced Minhyun. "First of all, you just decided to be a complete idiot and get yourself nearly killed by that maniac earlier today. And what— what could I do about that, huh? Send out three hundred drones all at once? Wait for you to stop breathing through the comms? That's—" Jonghyun gripped the edge of the countertop. "I'm _helpless_ , Minhyun. Every single day."

Minhyun took a deep, deep breath, something that Jonghyun recognized as his nervous habit. It was a pretty productive habit, but a tell nonetheless. "It's just part of the job," he said, almost coldly.

_No— Minhyun wouldn't do that. He would… he'd apologize somehow._

He stared up at Jonghyun. "I don't— I don't know what to say." Another deep breath. "I can't help but think that everyone deserves a chance to live and change." _Better._

Jonghyun came to understand some time ago that Minhyun was just like this. It wasn't distrust in Sibyl, per se; it was more of… trust _._ In humanity. Something that felt a little outdated in this society of theirs.

Hell, that's why he was here in a latent criminal's dorm, sipping tea and standing a little too close for comfort to someone who he should have viewed as a hazard. Minhyun made Jonghyun feel like it was okay to exist, okay to simply let things be, to feel and to yearn and to _want._

Jonghyun never initiated these moments. It was always Minhyun, always him with his long strides and long arms stalking closer and pulling Jonghyun into his world. _Minhyun_ was the hazard here, not Jonghyun.

_Today, I want to try something a little different._

He pulled before Minhyun could even reach out, just to test the feeling of it. It felt… powerful. It felt like he was stronger, bigger, _more_ than he actually was. Minhyun wouldn't want to hear what Jonghyun thought of himself, so Jonghyun kept that nagging voice at the back of his mind constantly.

Today, he could barely even hear it. Not when he had Minhyun in his arms, his breaths and groans consuming Jonghyun's every thought. "You're… a little frisky today," Minhyun teased, tracing the lobe of Jonghyun's ear with his soft, soft lips.

"Too much?" asked Jonghyun, hesitant and withdrawing.

Minhyun smiled and cradled Jonghyun's face. "Never."

This was when Jonghyun started falling back into his old ways, letting Minhyun guide him to his bed with coy smiles and teasing. "I kind of like it when you're being like this." He sat down on the edge of the bed. "I don't need to try so hard."

"Try to do what?" Jonghyun straddled his legs and started tugging at his already-loosened tie.

"Try to make you want me," whispered Minhyun, working on the buckle of Jonghyun's belt as he avoided his eyes.

Jonghyun sighed and pulled Minhyun in for a hug with his chin on top of Minhyun's head. "You never have to try. I _always_ want you," he whispered in response. When he pulled back, Minhyun reached up for a searing kiss, something that tasted of desperation and need.

_This doesn't feel right._

So Minhyun softened, and he pulled back to search for Jonghyun's eyes. When he kissed Jonghyun again, it tasted of want, of curiosity, of warmth. _Better._

Jonghyun had a hand under Minhyun's shirt, and his fingers immediately sought for the scar by Minhyun's side, the one from a crazed knife attack that ended in lethal elimination. Minhyun was new to the unit back then, and each job left him more dazed than the last. He sat in his office late into the night, filing his report with emotionless eyes until Jonghyun passed by and noticed the silent distress in his eyes. He knew exactly how that felt, and he also knew the consequences of staying in that state for too long.

He walked up to Minhyun and placed a hand on his forearm, finally catching his attention. _"You need to get mental care,"_ Jonghyun said quietly, just loud enough for Minhyun to understand as he looked up with big, bright eyes.

Minhyun put his hand over Jonghyun's and squeezed. _"I will, soon. Thank you."_ He didn't let go until Jonghyun forced himself to look away, afraid that Minhyun would peer too deeply into his soul.

Minhyun had always been different. From the moment he was first introduced to Jonghyun, to his first assignment where Jonghyun witnessed his oft misplaced compassion in action, to that moment when Jonghyun touched him and he didn't just not pull away— he made contact too. He reached out too. He saw Jonghyun as human too. From that moment on, _Jonghyun knew._

Jonghyun pushed Minhyun down on his back and leaned down to kiss that scar. Minhyun shuddered, and he quickly took off his shirt. His body was hardened with training, with experience in the field. Lean and long all over, milky skin with little rough marks and scars from his job. Jonghyun kissed his jaw before pulling up and taking off his own clothes.

Jonghyun stopped at his wrist, fingers tracing the edge of cold metal. Minhyun leaned on his elbows to sit up and tilted his head. "Jonghyun?"

"I—" Jonghyun pointed his wristband at Minhyun. "I just need to make sure."

Minhyun's sigh was deep, tired. "Jonghyun, we've been through this. I'm not—"

"I don't _care,_ Minhyun. I need to make sure."

Jonghyun ran a cymatic scan on Minhyun, just— just to _check._ He didn't know what he would do if he found out that he tainted Minhyun somehow, that he was truly a hazard, that he was going to ruin Minhyun's life by doing this with him over and over again—

_Crime coefficient of 43. Crystal clear._

Jonghyun sat back in relief, nearly tipping back over the edge of the bed. Minhyun caught him with a hand around his wrist, wrapped tightly around his wristband. Jonghyun felt guilt staining his neck as Minhyun squeezed harder, brows furrowing as he looked at Jonghyun. "You keep doing this. Every single time, Jonghyun."

"I know. I can't help it, Minhyun. I'm—" Jonghyun gestured vaguely. "You know what I am."

"You're… what?" Minhyun chuckled and took Jonghyun's hand, pressing a kiss against his palm. "You're just another person, Jonghyun. Just a person who… I care too much about. Someone who I want to be around. Someone who deserves to believe that they can live a better life." Minhyun reached out to cup Jonghyun's cheek. "My hue is clear because I know there's nothing wrong with this. I want this, and so do you."

Jonghyun averted his eyes from Minhyun's soul-searching gaze. "Not what I meant."

"Nothing else should matter anyway." Minhyun kissed the tops of Jonghyun's cheeks, waiting for him to make eye contact again.

That was what Minhyun said when they first kissed for real, the night of Aron's birthday last year. It was a mistake to get that drunk, especially considering how half of them in that lounge were latent criminals. Then again, Aron was similar to Minhyun as an inspector in that way; they respected their enforcers as much as their enforcers respected them.

Jonghyun came in a little late, but he was immediately welcomed by Minhyun and his warm embrace. They were just barely friends back then; Jonghyun still didn't know how to act around him. Minhyun, however, as a lightweight, didn't hesitate to drag Jonghyun around and force him to just be even a little more sociable.

They ended the night in Jonghyun's room, with Minhyun sprawled over the couch in exhaustion. Jonghyun was completely sober, unfortunately. He didn't like alcohol. Honestly, he was afraid of it. Even when he was in college, he was afraid of what it could do to his hue, knowing how it had a tendency of getting cloudy. When his mental state finally deteriorated, he told himself to avoid anything that could possibly make his condition—and his life—any worse.

But… _Minhyun._ Minhyun and his loud laugh, Minhyun and his warm touch, Minhyun and his lips— his lips so close to Jonghyun's as they talked and laughed in hushed whispers in the darkness of Jonghyun's living room. Minhyun leaned in first, as he was expected to, and Jonghyun was the first to pull away. There was guilt in his eyes, guilt in his movements, but it all seemed to fade away when he saw the bliss in Minhyun's face.

Jonghyun asked if Minhyun wasn't scared at all of his own hue deteriorating by doing this, by being with Jonghyun. _"I want to be here. I want to do this. I want to be with you,"_ he replied. _"Nothing else should matter anyway."_

Jonghyun took a deep breath. _You're going to ruin me,_ Jonghyun thought to himself as he felt himself leaning in again.

So now they were here, in Jonghyun's room, on Jonghyun's bed, in the midst of Jonghyun's crisis as Minhyun pried at his soul with a series of careful kisses against his lips. Jonghyun felt himself opening up, felt himself falling for Minhyun's old tricks as he prodded and molded Jonghyun into whatever he wanted him to be. Today, he just wanted Jonghyun to _feel,_ to accept life for each sensation that it threw at him.

The sheets were crumpled in Jonghyun's hand as Minhyun went down on him, soft lips wrapping around his dick. Minhyun loved getting a reaction out of Jonghyun, so he did every insufferable thing imaginable just to draw something out of Jonghyun. Tonight, he was getting a series of soft moans muffled into Jonghyun's arm. He was starting to shake now, starting to want more than just Minhyun's endless foreplay.

_Let's fast forward a little bit._

Minhyun liked eye contact. He liked knowing that he had all of Jonghyun's attention— but honestly, when was Jonghyun _not_ thinking about him? He held Jonghyun's gaze as he slowly pushed in, their slick bodies fully pressing against one another as Minhyun bottomed out. Jonghyun didn't know where to go, where to look, how to breathe. When Minhyun started rutting against him in earnest, suddenly Jonghyun understood what Minhyun was talking about before: _nothing else should matter anyway._

He lost himself in the sensations that Minhyun was trying so hard to make him feel. Jonghyun's nails dug into his shoulder, pulling Minhyun closer with one hand while the other was tangled in his own hair in an attempt to rein himself back.

But tonight, Minhyun was… quiet. He wasn't usually like this. The luster was starting to fade; reality was starting to creep into Jonghyun's vision. With each frantic movement, with each groan and sigh, Jonghyun's eyes adjusted to the darkness and saw each tired line on Minhyun's face, every single mark of pain and exhaustion. As much as Jonghyun wanted this, even with every sensation that he was savoring as they came and went, Jonghyun couldn't _stand_ seeing Minhyun like this. It wasn't— this wasn't right.

_I can't keep doing this to myself._

When Jonghyun opened his eyes, he was under the covers, facing Minhyun's back as he slept. He didn't know how long they've been asleep, but he was relieved to still see Minhyun there. Jonghyun sat up and glanced at the clock. 3:10 AM. He sighed and buried his face in his hands. _Great_. Another sleepless night was coming.

Jonghyun bit his lip and glanced at his bedside table. If he really wanted to rest, he could just— _no._ The unopened, untouched bottle of pills seemed to mock him as they reflected the bright blue LED light of his clock. Time ticked past him as he stared at that bottle, telling himself to please, _please_ make a decision.

His staring contest was disrupted by an arm snaking around his waist. Minhyun was pulling him down into his embrace. "Go back to sleep," he mumbled groggily. Jonghyun liked this look on Minhyun, liked the bedhead and the half-closed eyes.

Jonghyun looked away. This was his problem to deal with, not Minhyun's.

Minhyun, however, was ever the stubborn one between the two. He took Jonghyun's hand, turned on his wristband, and ran a cymatic scan on himself, all while Jonghyun was still refusing to look at him.

_"Crime coefficient of 37."_

"See?" said Minhyun, sitting up to rest his chin on Jonghyun's shoulder. "You're not going to ruin me."

"But I'm going to ruin myself," Jonghyun whispered as he hugged his knees to his chest and shrugged Minhyun away.

Minhyun sighed, turned around, and went back to sleep. "Good night, Jonghyun. See you tomorrow."

Jonghyun didn't have the heart to respond. He spent the rest of the night staring at the clock, watching time pass while he collapsed into himself out of exhaustion. His last memories of the night involved his bedside table and the vast emptiness of the other side of the bed.

———

Jonghyun woke up to a stiff neck and even stiffer sheets. He sighed, folded them up, and tossed them in his laundry basket. The pile was steadily growing, and Jonghyun wasn't in the mood to deal with anything right now. Not his laundry, not his dishes, not the bottle of untouched pills on his bedside table.

He grabbed his lab coat from the couch and went to work.

As soon as the doors slid open, he was greeted by the sight of Guanlin and Minhyun messing around on his terminals. "Good morning. Please get off my computer," he grumbled as he pinched Guanlin's cheek. The kid was always hanging around him, and as much as Jonghyun appreciated the help, he didn't like the way Guanlin looked at him. Guanlin… _idolized_ him. It didn't feel right.

"You okay?" asked Minhyun, his hand resting on the back of Jonghyun's chair, fingers brushing against the nape of his neck. Jonghyun tried not to pay attention to it, but he felt his skin heating up at the touch. Minhyun should have known he wasn't going to get a response.

"Guanlin, could you get me something from the vending machine?" Minhyun said quietly, forcing him to leave so he and Jonghyun were alone. Jonghyun pretended to go through the evidence that was given to him last night to analyze, but Minhyun took the other chair and faced him sternly. "Jonghyun, you're not okay."

Jonghyun chuckled. "What makes you say that this time?"

"Last night," said Minhyun, and Jonghyun felt his blood go cold. What… what about last night? What could Minhyun know about how Jonghyun spent the last night? "I left because… you didn't seem like yourself. I don't know." Minhyun rubbed the back of his head. "You haven't been yourself in a while. Are you taking care of your mental health?"

In that instant, Jonghyun almost let out a sigh of relief. Continuing his ruse, Jonghyun rolled his eyes and put on a smile. "Come on, Minhyun. You know I'm tougher than that."

Minhyun knew. He must have known, given everything they knew about each other. He knew Jonghyun's fears, he knew his doubts, and he knew that this was one of the times when he _shouldn't_ back off. He knew that Jonghyun was searching for something—a push, a shove, a gun to his head, _anything_ — to bring him back to the light. But before Minhyun could even get another word out—

_"This is an elevated Area Stress Level warning!"_

Minhyun groaned as he immediately received a call from Aron. "I— we should talk about this later," he said, quickly standing up and putting on his coat.

"Just go to work, Minhyun. I'll still be here." Jonghyun looked up at him with a soft smile. Every time Minhyun was brought out for an assignment, Jonghyun treated it as if this were the last time they were going to see each other. Every single time, Jonghyun said goodbye with a smile, so that Minhyun's last memory of him would be a good memory somehow. One day, Minhyun might just be gone.

One day, Jonghyun might disappear too.

As Jonghyun saw his eyes blur, felt his heart racing, heard the voices in his head whispering louder and louder and _louder—_ Jonghyun knew that day was coming soon.

**Author's Note:**

> ehe 
> 
> i am ? back ?? ok tbh i know i will vanish again soon but i just missed writing and finished binging all of psycho pass (IT'S FUCKIN AMAZING OKAY) and ,,, I Had To Write Something okay
> 
> idk if it was super clear ᶠᵒʳᵍᶦᵛᵉ ᵐᵉ ᵐʸ ʷʳᶦᵗᶦⁿᵍ ᶦˢ ˢᵒ ʳᵘˢᵗʸ but basically jonghyun was fantasizing for most of the night (the turning point was the lab coat being hung), that's why the narration was so jumpy because ,, it wasn't real (except for the flashbacks/recollections i guess)
> 
> also idk if this was very friendly to those who dont know abt the anime so feel free to ask any questions abt the universe !!
> 
> i love this universe so much that i want to write something more substantial for it, but i'm still thinking if i can maintain that with my acads next sem ljkf;dsadfs we shall See
> 
> anyway yes hello i still exist and i will rly rly rly try to write more this year so !! hmu hehe
> 
> follow me on [twitter (@amenochieien)](https://twitter.com/amenochieien) or talk to me on [curiouscat (/amenochieien)](https://curiouscat.me/amenochieien)!!


End file.
